


Gravity Pasta (A Gravity Falls and Creepypasta Crossover)

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Marble Hornets
Genre: Abandonment, Character Death, Creepypasta, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gravity Falls Oregon, Minor Character Death, Suspense, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: What happens when Gravity Falls, a town riddled with mysteries, gets a visit from some very dangerous foes that pushes the Pines family and their friends to their limits. Will anyone in the town make it out alive to tell others or will the faceless one win again?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've written this story a while back on Wattpad and I've decided to go through and edit it. So far, for every chapter I publish, the parts on Wattpad will be updated. Also, tags will be added after each chapter.

The sun was setting, forcing the shadows to become even darker and stretched. Left alone, a very anxious boy paced on the outskirts of his yard close to the woods. A chill breeze of the ending summer sent a few golden and crisp leaves falling to the ground. The boy stopped pacing and listened to the sounds of nature. The setting sun was bringing out the croak of frogs and the chirps of noisy crickets. Together the creatures mixed with a few chirps of songbirds before their rest. The ambiance welcoming but creepy all the same.

“Darn... Where are you, Mabel?”

The boy stood there continuing to mumble to himself about his awful situation.

“Wendy's off. Soos is at his grandma’s. Grunkle Stan is off doing who knows what. And Great Uncle Ford is somewhere studying. Maybe…” He pauses to think for a moment before shaking his head and pacing again.

His frantic movements developing as an unconscious way to deal with his growing anxiety. He quickly finishes the train of thought and turns on his heel to stare down his house before rushing to enter it. The house acted as a rundown tourist shop most days. The name ‘Mystery Shack’ was given to it but the name was poorly kept, the ‘S’ in the shack was almost always missing or found in the dirt. When the boy emerges from the closed shop, he now has a backpack on. Filled to the brim of supplies he might need in case he got lost, the heavy bag adds as a weight to his small shoulders. 

Before he stepped into the rapidly darkening forest, he adjusts the white and blue baseball cap decorated with a simple, pale blue pine tree. 

“I'm coming for you, Mabel.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a character death. You have been warned.

In the woods that had a habit of being mysterious as the town of Gravity Falls, a girl around the age of 13 walked with a proudful swing in her movements. She wasn't walking alone though. Her friends, two other girls similar in ages, were trailing just a few steps behind her. The three friends looked vastly different from one another. The leader of the small group wore a hot pink sweater with a shooting star design; feeling thankful for her warm sweater obsession, she hides her freezing fingertips in the sleeves. Of the two shortly behind her, one had glasses over her slanted almond eyes and a petite frame. The other was a rather large but friendly young girl that wasn't afraid to show her strength.

“Are you sure you know where you are going Mabel,” the petite girl asked the one in front.

“Of course I do, Candy,” Mabel replied, “well at least I think I do.”

“We should just go back the way we came,” Candy said, a tiny trace of a foreign accent within her voice. “The sun is setting and don't you have to be home on time Grenda?” She now turned to the larger girl.

“Yeah or else I'll get grounded,” Grenda spoke. Her tone an abnormally rough and deep tone.

Mabel stopped and turned around to face her friends. “I bet Dipper is super worried about me being late so--”

Just as Mabel was finishing her sentence, a scream cut her off. It was full of horror and pain. All three stopped in their tracks and paled. Candy held onto Grenda and shook like a leaf. Mabel, filled with the compulsive need for helping people, ran off in the direction of the scream. The two friends had nothing else to do but follow the reckless technically-teenager.

 

* * *

 

In a different part of the woods, a red-haired teenager fell backward. She got up, scrambling at the dirt, and tried to run but her legs were shaking so bad she couldn't stand. She looked back at the horror she witnessed. Another teenaged girl, one she'd known for a while now, lay face up with her eyes open. Gazing at nothing in particular and glossed over with an emotionless look decorating the rest of the girl's features. Several, jarring stab wounds covered her body. Mostly over her chest and stomach. The red liquid seeping out and completely staining the torn clothes. Even though blood stood out more prominently than the dead girl's face, the redhead knew who it was and she wished she didn't.

It was Tambry. The phone she always had with her was close by, also covered in blood. Tears filled her eyes and she looked away. Not knowing what to do but let out another scream. Someone would hear her soon and help her or Tambry in ways she couldn't.

 

* * *

 

The boy who had dared to enter the forest found a trail and stuck to it. Only then, when he was fairly deep into the woods, did a scream interrupt his thoughts. His mind jumped to horrifying thoughts and with less than pleasant predictions. Without much reason, he ran to the origin of the noise. The boy was running in such a panic he failed to observe his surroundings. So it was a fright for him when he collided with another boy years older than the 13-year-old himself.

“Hey! Watch it, kid,” the older teen shouted as he looked down. “Oh, it's you.” The sarcastic tone was very evident when paired with his unamused and irritated facial expression.

“Hey... Robbie,” the boy said after taking in huge gulps of air and trying to steady his heart rate. “Have you seen Mabel?”

Robbie just shrugged. “Nope, have you seen Wendy?”

The boy shook his head. He was getting ready to ask Robbie why he wanted to know where Wendy was and why he was in the woods but another scream beat him to it. This time the scream was louder and much closer. The two looked at dark silhouettes of the other and ran to the sound. They both knew who that voice belonged to.

 

* * *

 

The red-haired girl was shaking and clung to a tree for support. She was about to scream again but two figures appeared, both breathing heavily and cold sweat clinging to their faces. She was overcome with relief.

“Robbie! Dipper!”

“Wendy!” The boys shouted in unison.

Robbie surged forward to act as her support. “I'm sorry. I won't leave you again. I promise,” he mumbled quietly in her ear.

Dipper began to ask her questions, ignoring Robbie's protesting and answering for her. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I'm alright,” Wendy said while trying to find the courage to speak. She didn't want things to escalate into another fight. Especially not tonight. “I just saw... her.” Wendy's stare turned down to her shoes.

After that, she went eerily silent. Forcing the sound of the ambiance of the living forest to drill into their heads. The pain from an unknown headache began to throb in rhythm with the crickets. Robbie stayed by her side while Dipper forced his legs to move in the directions where Wendy was pointing.

Despite creeping forward silently, his feet still made the crunch of leaves echo in his ears. Uncertainty was building up in his chest along with anticipation. His steps found more courage as the pounding of his heart drowned out any other sound. He came across the body without even knowing it at first. Dipper's eyes were open wide long before meeting Robbie and had adapted to the darkness but this time was different. Dark, ugly blotches hid the body from view but he was able to discover what it's identity without getting closer. His own response was less than favorable since he instantly went rigid and his face lost all its color. He wished to look away or move to tell Robbie but couldn't do it. A comforting black ebbed away at the corners of his vision with a faint background song of static.


	3. Chapter 2

Dipper awoke with a start. His chest ached due to his heavy breathing and he felt like he just had a horrible nightmare but could remember what it was about. He really hoped that he just fell asleep waiting for Mabel to come back at the Shack but when he opened his eyes he knew it wasn't a dream. For one, he wasn’t at the Shack. He lifted his trembling arm to feel his head for any injuries but noticed his hat was off and hidden in the dark somewhere. He found it easily in the light. The boy turns to look for the light source but ends up squinting and looking anywhere else but the blinding light. He could tell it was from a car, or more specifically, multiple cars.  
  
Moving on from the light, he searched for his friends. Robbie was found with Wendy near the base of a thick tree trunk. The goth was zoned out and staring at nothing but the elongated shadows cast by the headlights. The lumberjack’s daughter was huddled under a blanket. It was hard to notice at first, but she was definitely shaking as she bundled herself up. They weren’t the only ones. Policemen were here. Not just the town police but others from nearby towns too. Each adult had a grave look on their faces. Near one of the cars was a clearly frightened Candy. Her small eyes darting in every direction and her head whipping around to which sound that reached her. Not too far away from her was Mabel. The girl looking uncharacteristically sad. Dipper felt a rush of emotions as he spotted his twin sister. He stood up and began to move closer to the cars. Mabel looked at him with confusion in her eyes.  
  
“Mabel,” Dipper shouted. He gained speed and ran to her, thankful that she was not hurt; or worse, killed.  
  
“Dipper.” Mabel had practically screamed while returning the favor. When they got closer, they embraced in a tight hug. Dipper spotted Mabel's serious face when they let go of each other.  
  
“I called Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford. They're on their way.”  
  
Dipper just nodded and hummed in agreement. There wasn’t much else to say. Mabel leads him to one of the sheriff cars and they climbed in the back. Shutting the door and temporarily sealing off the outside world.  
  
“So, did you see it too?” Dipper brought up. Peering over to the area, he saw that her body was covered in a white sheet with yellow tape set up around her. Mable nodded sadly.  
  
“Grenda and Candy saw it too. Genda went home earlier.”  
  
It was soon quiet aside from the hushed voices of the police. None of the kids dared to speak during this time. Even the bugs had taken the notice to shut up. Echoes of a car recklessly being pulled up to the cleared out area drew everyone’s attention.  
  
“Kids,” a husky voice bellowed out as an older man stepped out of the car. The twins knew who it was right away through the barred windows of the cop car.  
  
“Grunkle Stan!”  
  
The two quickly opened the car door and ran to the man. He knelt down to them and accepted a hug from each despite not being a hugger. Stan quickly ushered them into the backseats and found that Ford had left the car as well to begin looking at the crime scene. Stan watched his brother suspiciously as he waited in the car for him. The radio playing oldies songs since it was one of the only radio stations available out there. Ford went to grab an object up from the ground. The moonlight revealed it as a cell phone. It was broken and covered in blood but Ford pocketed it. Stan had guessed that his brother wanted to be involved in this murder case so he would let him have it. The man was a genius, no other person would be suited to solve the crime without him. Stan looked to the kids in the back. They were already asleep, both of them leaning on each other. Stan was reminded of the good old days with his own brother when they were kids. Ford entered and they drove the short way back to the Shack. They carried the kids to their room and let them sleep.  
  
“Who would do such a thing? Especially to a kid,” Stan mumbled. All of this was too much, he thought before deciding to go to bed. He saw Ford staring off into space again.  
  
“Ford, are you going to bed?”  
  
Ford snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. They both went their separate ways to their rooms.

 

* * *

  
  
The last lights in the Shack were finally turned off and everyone was asleep. Right outside the Shack stood a very tall man. He might have been easily overlooked as just another tree except for the defining features he had. His somehow pristine suit, a very pale head with seemingly no face, and long black tentacles flicking from side to side behind him. Two normal looking boys stepped out of the shrubs and went to stand beside the tall male without hesitation. The shorter one, only by a few inches, had a white mask covering his entire face with feminine features. The other wore a hoodie with a ski mask uniquely stitched to have circular red eyes and a frowning mouth. The masked boy looked up at the tall man. His true expression hidden from view.  
  
“Why must we wait, Slender Man, it would be easier to eliminate them now?”  
  
“Because, Masky, this town is different. The ones who live in this house are very different from any others I have seen. I just wish to see how long they last,” Slender Man said to the overeager boy. His voice layered heavily with a screaming static that would harm any normal human being that was not exposed to it before.  
  
“Like a cat with a mouse,” the hooded one answered.  
  
Slender Man chuckled, or something like a laugh, to himself.  
  
“Yes, you could say so. I want you, Hoody and Masky, to keep an eye on them. Do not harm them until I say so.” The two nodded in agreement. They were faithful proxies and were not going to let his master down.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Masky replied.  
  
Satisfied with their answers, the large man set his pale hand on the boys’ shoulders. Within the blink of an eye, the strangers were gone.


	4. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning when Stan woke up. The sun had just barely peaked the hills that surrounded the town. He first went to check on Dipper and Mabel. They were both still asleep but their beds were ruffled by constant tossing and turning that must have occurred during the night. Probably nightmares, Stan thought going down to the kitchen. He checked the clock: 6:38. The kids would wake up sooner or later. The man stalled for what to do but settled on making pancakes. While he was gathering the things he needed Ford walked in. The other twin was fully dressed, unlike Stan.

“Good morning,” he said as he poured himself some juice from the fridge.

“Morning.”

“I think I'm going to help the police.”

Stan paused before turning the knob to light the stove. “Really?”

Ford nodded.

“I didn't think you would be that social.”

“Normally, I'm not, but this is somewhat personal. The kids saw this. I want to solve this murder and catch the person responsible as quickly as possible,” Ford stated aloud. Stan quickly understood and left it at that.

“Try not to get into too much trouble. I can only help you with so much and I really don't want the kids to be involved with this. Promise me that,” Stan warned.

“I promise. The kids won't be involved and if there is trouble, I'll make sure they will be safe,” Ford answered.

Stan went back to cooking. Ford joined in by setting the table with plates, forks, and syrup. 7 o'clock rolled around with Dipper and Mabel stumbling down the stairs to the smell of Stan's food. He set the pancakes in front of them and expected them to be devoured but the two just slowly proceeded to eat. Ford and Stan shared a look at each other and then made their owns plates.

“So, has Tambry been murdered?” Dipper asked aloud. Partly for clarification of last night and the other half was about speculation. Ford just plainly nodded. “Could it be from someone in town?”

“Maybe. Most likely not though. The people in this town have been through a lot together. I don't think they would just kill someone they knew, especially a kid.”

“What's going to happen?” Dipper wouldn’t be satisfied with just one or two questions answered. To go along with his point, Mabel joined in with staring at Ford for an answer.

“Well someone with more experience with these types of crimes will come and solve the case. If they are successful then the murderer will be brought to justice. I would like to assist them if I could.”

“Really! I bet if you helped them the case would be solved in no time,” Mabel exclaimed in a high tone that made nearly everyone cringe.

Dipper nodded along with Mabel. He then went more serious. “What if they are not successful in their case, even with you helping?”

“Truthfully, the person may continue to kill until they are caught. That’s just how some people are. They could leave town or not,” Ford informed them.

“So either someone came here, targeted Tambry specifically, and killed her or someone just happened to meet her and then kill her,” Dipper rephrased. These two choices were quite grim but either way, evil was in the small town.

“Unfortunately it does come down to that.”

“Well,” Stan piped up, breaking the growing tension in the room. “We have a business to run. Don't think I'm letting you out of it.”

“I also have to go to the police department,” Ford mentioned while he placed his dishes in the sink.

“But I have more questions,” Dipper whined aloud as he got up now becoming flustered.

“Later, okay?”

Dipper just weakly nodded. Stan left to get dressed in his signature suit while the other two did the same. Everyone was dressed and in the shop part of the house when Wendy arrived. She had worn her favorite green flannel shirt, jeans, and a lumberjack hat on. She went to the cashier and started to busy herself by reading an outdated magazine off one of the racks. She was quiet but it was somewhat expected. Not long after, a larger man had arrived. He had a cap on his head and a dark green shirt with an even darker question mark right in the middle.

“Soos,” Mabel shouted, taking the man's hand. “Come on, let's go do something fun.”

“Sure thing girl-dude,” He said as he let her drag him away. Dipper found himself by Wendy, he felt nervous and decided maybe it was best to talk about something.

“Hey, did you hear what Ford is doing?”

“Huh... Oh um no,” Wendy replied, lost in thought.

“He's going to help the police solve... her murder,” Dipper said. He wasn't sure if he could use Tambry's name in front of her yet.

“Oh well... That's good, isn't it because he's really smart.” Wendy looked up from her magazine.

“Yeah. He will have it solved in no time.” Wendy smiled at his attempts to cheer her up.

“Everything's just weird right now, isn't it.”

“Yep.” Dipper was now unsure of what to do.

“I guess we try to act like everything is normal.”

A ring came from the main door and pulled the two from their awkward conversation. The customers who came in were young, probably in their teens. Dipper and Wendy had never seen these two boys before. Dipper wondered why they had caught their attention like they did but he didn’t have anything else to do. The boys had noticed them too and walked to the counter.

“Um... Do you two work here,” the smaller of the two asked. He wore a jacket that was a shade of orange. The other boy stood behind hide him wearing a yellow hoodie that covered most of his face from view.

“Yes,” Dipper said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Are you here for the Mystery Tour?” Dipper had dealt with tourists long enough to how gullible they were to fall for the phony exhibits Stan put up.

“Yeah,” the teen replied.

“The next one is in a few minutes.”

“Ok.” It was now awkwardly quiet.

“I... I… I’m B… Brian,” the one in the back said. He had a terrible stutter but at least he was taking initiative in a new conversation. The one in front looked back to Brian. It appeared like he was going to say something but decided against it.

“I'm Tim.”

“Well, I’m Wendy,” the girl said greeting the newcomers. Her customer service talent getting better with time.

“I'm Dipper,” he added being polite.

“So did you two really come here for the tour,” Wendy asked. She wasn’t fooled by their slightly obvious lie.

“Sorta. We were just stopping by for the week... a trip with the family,” Tim mentioned casually.

“Cool,” Wendy sarcastically said. “So the first place you chose was the Mystery Shack?”

“There isn’t much here that we know.”

“You must have just come then. Do you know about the... murder,” Dipper asked. He gave a sideways glance to Wendy to see if she was okay. Which she was.

“Oh... I.. I h.. heard a.. ab.. about it,” Brian added.

“Wasn't she a girl around our age?”

“Yeah, she was,” Wendy said sadly. She looked at the clock. It was some time past 5. “Hmm... Where's Soos, my shift is up.”

“I've got it.”

“Cool, see you later buddy. Bye dudes,” Wendy said casually as she left for the door. On cue, Stan came out with an eyepatch over one eye with a normally eccentric attitude.

“Are you ready to see the mysteries of Gravity Falls?!”

Brian seemed to jump back but Tim stood where he was, unfazed. A group of tourist came and crowded the counter as Stan showed some merchandise. Shamelessly scamming most of them. The man then walked around the shop with the group showing off the exhibits. Brian and Tim being accepted into the tour. Dipper stood at the counter when someone came from behind and grabbed him, dragging him down to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

“Aaah,” Dipper shouted and squirmed on the ground as the hands that held him down and started to roam and tickle his body. The teenaged boy was convulsing and trying to get away.

“Gotcha!” Mabel smiled above him.

“Stop it, Mabel,” Dipper tried to say while trying to fight back. She eventually stopped and sat on the floor beside him, still laughing.

“So, who were those new boys?”

“It was some tourists,” Dipper answered while he stood up. He wasn't really interested in those new boys at all. People just come and go. They don’t stay too long.

“Tell me before I tickle you again,” Mabel threatened. A sly grin breaking out across her face.

“Okay. The one in the hoodie is Brian and the other is Tim. Brian stutters and they are too old,” Dipper explained rather quickly.

“And.” Mabel shrugged. “They're still cute.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. He would never understand her or her obsessions. The day was moving on into late afternoon and Ford still had not come back. He really wanted to ask him more questions about the murder and who else was involved in the case. He would have liked to know if they any suspects or major clues. So many questions and no answers. It felt like the time when he first got the journals and had no idea what they meant. Dipper let out a heavy sigh.

 

* * *

 

Tim and Brain were walking in the back if the group. It was obvious that some of these exhibits were handmade but the other tourists still took pictures. Mesmerized by everything. Tim scuffed, they had seen much more real things that these. The teen looked around before he started to speak to Brian. He didn’t want to be heard. 

“Hey, why did you give them our real name?”

“N.. n.. not sure.” Brian shrugged.

“You could have made something up. I mean what if they have seen the videos of us,” Tim responded. He was fretting over the mini ordeal. What would Slender do if he found out?

“We'll b.. b.. be o.. okay, m.. ma,” Brain started but stopped. He had been so used to calling the other ‘Masky’ that it was hard to call him by his real name. Brian also knew that he hated his name and actually preferred to be called Masky.

“Thanks, hoods,” Tim replied with less than sincerity. After the lame tour, they went outside and walked a small distance from the place. Since no one was watching, it wasn’t that hard to duck into the coverings of the trees. Slenderman told them to keep an eye on the inhabitants of the Mystery Shack. That included getting to know those who worked and lived there, even if they didn’t interact with everyone. They began to walk deeper in the woods when someone called out to them.

“Hey, dudes, you might wanna be careful out there. Someone killed a girl yesterday so,” a man warned them. Both boys knew him as Soos, the maintenance worker.

“We w.. will.”

Brian was working on getting his stutter under control but when he was in front of people he didn't know, it got bad again. Soos nodded his head and continued into the house of the property. The walk into the woods took a long time, considering that Slender’s mansion had to be far enough out and away so no one would accidentally walk upon it. Somehow, every now and then, a few people managed to find it but the Rake would take of that.

“About time. Slender had me doing all these chores while you were gone.” A boy around their age stood in front of them. He had a pair of goggles and a mouthguard on. He had hatches strapped onto his waist. “Here you go. Sally and Jeff were trying to take these. You can’t believe the stamina they have.” He tossed Brian his ski mask.

“Th.. thanks.” Brian nodded absentmindedly. He slipped the ski mask over his face. He had altered the mask by cutting where the eyes were and added red fabric, he had done the same with the mouth as a frown. A perfect display of who he now was.

“I now pronounce you Hoody.” The kid with a forced, goofy tone.

“Toby, give me my mask,” Tim growled. A bit agitated with the presence of the other boy.

“Why,” Toby whined, tilting his head from side to side uncontrollably.

“Ugh, Ticci Toby, give me my mask or else,” Tim seethed. He was now angry and that was something Toby had taken joy in doing. The boy always did things like this and it would always make him angry every time.

“Or else what,” Toby taunted while giggling. Tim made a desperate grab at his mask that Toby was dangling in front of him but he jumped away from him and pulled it from holding distance.

“G.. g.. give b.. back his m.. mask or I won't g.. give you your h.. hatchets b.. Back.”

Toby turned around to see that Hoodie had somehow taken both his hatchets from him. He now held both in his hands. Even though Toby couldn’t see his face, he knew Hoody had a creepy facial expression. He tossed Tim his mask and ran to Hoody to retrieve his weapons.

“My babies, I'm so sorry. That will never happen again.”

He held his weapons close to his chest and caressed the cool metal and sharp edges. He glared at both Hoody and Tim, who now had his mask on.

“You didn't have to bring them into this,” he hissed and then gesturing to his weapons which were now secured to his waist. Hoodie and Tim laughed at him while he stormed off somewhere.

“C.. come on, M.. Masky. W.. we don't want t.. to be l.. late.”

“You are right.”

Masky nodded as they walked. Soon the large mansion came into view. It was old but the ‘creepypastas’ that took refuge there under Slender’s rules helped with the cleaning and renovations. Inside the large house, both were greeted with tiny, strong hugs. Masky gazed down at the person. It was Sally. He smiled, even though it wasn’t seen but implied, at the little girl who wore a pink nightgown. A large gash painting the top of her head and leaving down into her face, permanently staining her little features.

“Hey, Masky! Hey Hoody! Do you want to play with me,” she asked with innocent eyes but both knew how deadly she could really be.

“No, I would love to but we got business to do, remember?”

“Oh.”

Sally was a bit upset but then ran along to bother another creepypasta. The two walked up the first flight of stairs and down a hallway that had no doors except for the one at the very end. Masky knocked twice on the door and it was opened. Near the wall opposite the door was a large desk. It was plain and normal aside from a single picture of the tall man’s brothers. Sitting directly behind that desk was Slender Man, his tentacles hidden from view. The two walked up to the desk with ease after closing the door behind them.

“How did it go?”

“Good. We did not get caught or discovered.”

“That is good,” Slender Man replied with a calm tone. His hands crossed over the top of the desk.

“There are four residents: two male adults, one male child, and one female child. The adult residents are twin brothers and the children are twins as well,” Masky informed nearly robotically.

“The adults are Stanley and Stanford Pines. Stanford had been missing until recently,” Hoody added. When he was around Slender Man, he didn't stutter at all. “The kids are Dipper and Mabel Pines. Stanford and Stanley are their great uncles, they are visiting for the summer.”

“Good, good.” Slender Man nodded. “And the employees?”

“Two. One is a male adult and the other is a female teenager. The male is known as Soos Ramirez. The female is Wendy Corduroy,” Masky finished off.

“Thank you. Please type the rest of the information that you collected into a file and give it to me so I may review it. You may leave now.” Slender Man pointed to the door in an elegant, fluid motion. The two nodded in unison and left. In their shared room of the house, they proceeded to do their work. Masky worked on a laptop and Hoody was at a computer desk placed in the corner of the room. The report was later finished up in the late hours of the night. 


	6. Chapter 5

While the two main proxies were doing their work the little girl, Sally, and found another to bother. In the living room, she proceeded to bother a young boy who kept his eyes glued to the TV screen while he played a competitive game. He wore a green tunic with white leggings. His a large green hat was secured tightly on his head despite the shaking and turning of his head while he was playing. His belt was on the floor in a pile with his sword and combat boots.

“Please! Benny,” Sally whined.

“No. Don't call me Benny, the name's BEN,” he replied, eyes never leaving the TV. “Plus, I'm busy.”

“No, you're not!”

“Yes, I am. I'm about to beat my high score,” he shot back.

“Come on, Masky and Hoodie won't play with me because of their new mission,” Sally complained.

“Really. Already?” Another boy said as he just walked in.

He took a seat on the couch by BEN. Splaying his limbs all out on one side of the couch. He had a signature white hoodie with evident blood stains, black dress pants, a bleached face with a forever smile cut onto his cheeks and black greasy hair to match. Sally's face lit up at the sight of the young and scared teen.

“Yep. Will you play with me Jeff,” she asked with pleading eyes.

“I dunno,” Jeff remarked looking at the tv. “So they got a new mission, huh. We should follow them next time. See who Slender sent them to stalk now,” Jeff offered. BEN paused his game to turn and stare at him.

“Yeah, that would be cool,” BEN smirked.

“Can I please come? I want to have fun too,” Sally whined again.

“Fine. But you can't tell anyone,” Jeff warned the little girl but he knew if they didn't let her go she would most definitely tell Slender Man then BEN and Jeff would be in big trouble.

“Well, I got other stuff to do, bye,” BEN said quickly. He hopped up and went over to the TV. When he was close enough, he walked into the screen and disappeared altogether. The screen shut off, signaling his leave.

“Jeff! Time to play!” Sally cheered as she gave him a very tight hug. There was no escaping.

 

* * *

 

The clock the day had just turned over for the workday and Stan proudly announced the day was over. By flipping the cardboard sign over, it was announced to everyone else that the Shack was over. Peering out the same window, Ford’s car was seen pulling in.

“Bout time you showed up,” Stan remarked as he opened the door for him.

“Sorry I took so long, but we made very good progress. You will never believe what happened today.”

“Heh, try me.”

“Anyway, how are Dipper and Mabel doing?”

“Good. I had them busy all day, I bet they're tired,” Stan answered. He moved out of the way to let his brother in but before he shut the door Ford glanced back. Even when Stan did shut the door, he continued to look for something that wasn't there. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, but I can't shake the feeling of being watched. I thought I was being followed,” Ford said with concern. “I might just be paranoid, then again, it could be something else.”

“Well, let's go. I know Dipper's been waiting to ask you questions all day.” Stan offered, distracting his brother.

“Okay.”

They both proceeded to the living room where Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles were sitting, distracted by watching the outdated TV. Even as he was inside with his family he still felt like someone was watching him. Something that unsettled him worse than his encounters with Bill Cipher.


	7. Chapter 6

“How did today go Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper asked as soon as he saw him in the doorway.

“Great. I learned more about the possible suspects for the murder,” Ford replied with the type of attitude that was seen when he was very interested in something like Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.

“Awesome! Tell us, please,” Mabel insisted.   


“Okay,” Ford started. “So…”

 

* * *

 

 _Ford's Flashback:_  

Ford had walked up to the door of the police department of Gravity Falls had barely enough intimidation to be called as such. He walked inside and kindly asked if he could meet with the sheriff. The receptionist agreed and led him to his office. The man was rarely busy so it wasn’t a surprise when he was easily led Inside. The rather small office of the of the friendly sheriff did not have him present. Instead, a woman dressed in a pristine, formal outfit. Ford had not seen her before so she was definitely not from town or local by any means.

“My name is Stanford Pines. I'm here to meet with Sheriff Blubs,” Ford introduced himself to the woman. Extending his six finger hand to shake with her well-groomed ones. She probably had them manicured or something. Judging by her firm hold, she practically radiated power and control. Her set and determined features added onto her professionalism.

“My name is Ms. Jones, I will be taking over his position for the time being. State your reason for being here,” Ms. Jones stated with a tone that stressed she really didn’t want to be meeting with Ford at all. Her quick and sharp words made the impression to Ford that she usually took parts in intellectual debates of sorts.

“I would like to help assist in the current investigation of the murdered girl,” Ford replied with a like-minded coolness.

“Civilians are not allowed to participate in murder cases,” Jones finalized. By now she didn’t try to keep the annoyance from her voice.

“I believe I could be of some use to you.”

“How so?”

“I am very smart. My inclusion would help the case go by quicker. I also have evidence that you may like to see.”

“Evidence?” Jones narrowed her eyes while staring at him. Her lips pulled into a thin line of a forced smile.

“Yes.” He nodded and pulled Tambry's phone. The night he had pocketed it and took it home, he had placed it into a ziplock bag.

“Alright. But no matter how smart you are you won't catch them,” she said while sighing. A rather grim expression falling on her face. He gave her a puzzling look. Fear wasn’t something that he’d expected to see from her. “I am going to be honest with you. I know who did this but it’s possible you won't believe me.”

“I highly doubt it,” Ford answered while chuckling to himself. If only he could try to explain Weirdmageddon without others being concerned for his mental state.

“Okay. First off it starts with these two kids,” she says. She pulls out two photo images of teen boys from a thick manila folder on the desk. “From what we know, these two are currently serving a being known as…” She looked back to the window and closed the curtains.

“Slender Man,” Jones whispered to Ford. The photo that she was now showing him was of a tall pale man with notably no face and a dark suit. The only splash of color was the blood red tie.

“What is he?”

Ford had known about all about the weirdness of the world but this being was different. He could tell that even from the picture.

“We are not sure. It has said that he has tentacles, he can teleport, and is suspected of telepathy,” Jones listed off in a serious tone.

“This all really started when children went missing. Some of their belongings would be found in nearby forests but other than that there was nothing left of them.”

“How did the boys come into this,” Ford asked her. He picked up the pictures of the two. They were plain looking and nothing really stood out.

“The two were working on a film project with some other and he got involved. He started following the crew of the project and stalked them. Two of them were on the project then started to help him for whatever reason. They became rather successful in terrifying the others,” she said, finishing a longer story in a summary.

“What do the two go as,” Ford questioned.

“This one,” she started taking the picture of one of them. This boy, who appeared a little bit older than his teen years, had sideburns. She pulled out another picture of the same boy with a mask covering his face. “His name is Timothy but goes as Masky. He has a partner, Brian, who goes by Hoody.” This time she took the photo of the other boy while she produced another of the same boy with his hoodie up and a ski mask on.

“So, these boys. They work with this being. Or creature.”

“Yes. But they are not the only ones. Not the only ones who kill.” Jones nodded. At this point, she seemed to become quite flustered.

“Another well-documented killer is the internet sensation Jeff the Killer.”

This time the photo she showed him was of a boy with a badly burned face. It was so badly burnt that it appeared white in the photo. His lips were stained a dark red and they curled deeper into his cheeks; the obvious self-harm stood out in his smile as the blood dripped down his chin. The next thing he noticed was the wide and psychotic, eyes. The same eyes held black rims which only made it stand out more.

“He's a ruthless killer, like the Slender Man. He has a catchphrase too. ‘Go to sleep'. There's a whole file on him, you can read it tonight if you wish. I have more files on other monsters like Slender Man, spirits, and people, or those who once were people, as well.”

For a moment, Ford thought that Jones was just messing with him. Ford knew that people change but how could they change that much. Looking down at the desk, he randomly grabbed the files she had offered him he realized it was all real. The one in his hands was of a girl, a teenager. Her name was Natalie but now went by Clockwork. She killed her whole family, has a clock for one eye, and uses the phrase 'Your time is up'. Everything was very thorough, down to the very detail. As if it were from Clockwork’s perspective or someone who once knew her.

“This is a lot to take in,” Ford stated after a moment and it was true. The murderous monsters were likely to be close by and just after the small town had gotten over the disaster of Weirdmageddon. He paused when he thought if she knew about Weirdmageddon but then again the entire town vowed to not speak of it again.

“I know it is. Stanford, right?”

“You may call me Ford.”

“And you can call me Jones.” She smiled, but for some reason, it didn't fit her face too well. He gave her the phone in exchange for the most important files. He checked the clock on the wall. It wasn’t too late. They had been talking for a while but there was a lot to talk about. So Ford found a seat, as well as Jones, and they continued to discuss the being known as Slender Man. He learned more of his followers, such as Ticci Toby. Ford also learned of a possibly more stronger being known as Zalgo.

_ End of Flashback _

 

* * *

 

Ford finishes as quickly as he can. Some parts he excluded. Like the part where he gained the files and learned of other dangerous killers. It was best that they not worry about something they couldn’t control. Dipper was shocked at first but then grabbed his small notebook and began scribbling down whatever he said at a rather impressively fast pace. Mabel was shocked as well. She stared at Ford for a while. Unmoving and still. Stan just observed his brother. Suspicion was rising but after all the things he had seen in his life, he really wasn't too shocked. 

“Could Slender Man be more dangerous than Bill Cipher,” Dipper brought up when he finally lifted his head from the notebook.

“Yes, very much. Bill never killed anyone we know of. Especially you two. Bill actually cared for you on a small level and didn't harm you unless he truly needed to. Slender Man, from what I can tell, will not care for you. He has killed people and it does not seem to matter if he kills again.”

Ford noticed how Dipper went back to writing down in his notebook from the second he began speaking.

“Bill cared for us?” Mabel asked. Her voice layered heavily with confusion.

“Yes, he did. He never really hurt you, physically. He only terrorized you and was willing to let you live if we had let him succeed in his plans of taking over the world,” Ford explained. This information was quite new to the young twins and Stan. Dipper began to open his mouth to ask another question but was cut off.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!


	8. Chapter 7

Everyone in the room jumped from the sudden noise. Ford was already on an alarm and this didn’t help. After the paranoia set in form learning of Slender Man, his mind rushed to worse case scenario.

“Stay here,” Ford commanded. The twins shook their head agreed. As brave as the children were, this felt like something for the adults.

Ford and Stan made their way upstairs. From where they suspected the noise to have come from. The sound seemed to have been located near the twins' room, up in the attic. When they entered the messy room, nothing was out of the ordinary. The two checked around for any foreign objects or possible signs of someone else but there was nothing in the piles of dirty clothes, glitter, stickers, trash, and the occasional sock puppet collecting dust. Stan shrugged as Ford looked his way. Shaking his head in defeat, Ford made his way to the door.

SLAM!

Right as Ford had dared to put his foot through the open door, it slammed shut in his face. The breeze was considerable and he wondered how much damage it would have done if he were closer to it. Stan took more of an initiative than his brother’s logical approach. He grasped the knob and attempted to turn it but failed. The door wouldn’t budge. He tried with more strength behind his arm but it didn’t result in anything different. He took a step back to let Ford try out on his own. No solution arose.

“Should we call for the kids,” Stan asked while taking a step away from the door. His next idea would be to plow the door down but that would completely destroy it, including the hinges, then he’d have to buy more but the shops in town always charged too much for the wood and they never had the right screws.

“No. It would only frighten them more.” Stan nodded. They pondered on for only a few seconds before Ford had thought of something. “Stanley, does this door lock?”

“It did but I took it out a while before the kids came,” Stan answered simply. Then it dawned upon him. How can they not open the door if there was no lock in the first place? Stan looked to his brother. Just by his grim look, Stan could tell they were thinking the same thing. Ford got on his knees and looked under the door for a shadow of someone or something keeping the door shut. Sure enough, there was a vague outline of someone there.

 

* * *

 

 

The twins eagerly waited for their great uncles to return downstairs. A few minutes had passed and still, the pair had not returned from the room that Dipper and Mabel shared. Dipper was beginning to worry. He stood and started to pace back and forth. Mabel, slightly concerned for her brother’s habits, began to play with Waddles.

“I think we should go check too,” Dipper said. His sister gave him an odd look. Like he was crazy. Dipper returned it with raising one eyebrow.

“It has been a while,” Mabel murmured. Dipper nodded.

“Well, let's go and check.” Mabel jumped up along with her attitude and headed for the stairs. Dipper making sure to follow close behind her. While going up the stairs there was a small giggle that made the pair freeze. No one was supposed to be there and the laugh was too childish and young to belong to anyone living in the house.

“Nope. You can't come out. Not yet,” the voice of the laughter taunted. It sounded as if it was from a little girl. The pair made their way to the top of the stairs more slowly to peek around the corner. From their limited room and sight, they were able to see a small girl holding the door to their room shut. Mabel gave a confused look to her twin.

“Is she keeping them in there,” Mabel asked in a hushed whisper. Dipper shrugged before place a hand in front of his lips to silence her before returning to observe the girl. She was young and too small to be able to hold the door to their room closed while two grown men were behind it. She had a pink nightgown on and mop of messy hair in all sorts of tangles. How did she get in, Dipper thought to himself.

“I think we can take her,” Mabel said again, but a bit too loud.. She was thinking of how to get the child away from the door long enough to get her great uncles out.

“Maybe…” Dipper added but quieter, hoping Mabel would get the hint. The girl was pretty short, smaller than the twins, but then again looks can be deceiving. She could be a shapeshifter or a vampire. After All, those kinds of monsters were mentioned in the journals.

“Let's go,” Mabel announced while pushing herself from her hiding spot to confront the invader.

“What are you doing?” Dipper had been by her side since they emerged. The girl turned to Mabel, a forced and cryptic smile was plastered on her face. It was slightly scary to see but the two stood their ground.

“I'm playing,” the little girl said. The way she said it made it seem as those the twins were the ones stupid enough to ask that question.

“Stop! You can't ‘play’ with our great uncles!” Mabel defensively called out to the girl. She wasn’t afraid to get hostile with a little kid if she absolutely had to.

“No,” the girl responded while stomping her foot. “I'm having fun! You're trying to ruin my playtime!” She sounded as if she were on the verge of a temper tantrum. She let go of the door, clenching her fists by her side. The dark strands of hair fell in her face, hiding her current facial expression. If Dipper was spooked earlier, he was scared now.

“Sally, do you need help,” a new voice spoke up. The twins jumped. They hadn’t noticed a person hiding in the shadows until they appeared from behind the girl.

“Yep. They are trying to stop my playtime. Jeffy make 'em stop,” Sally whined. She sounded younger than she really looked or possibly was.

“Sure thing.”

As the figure fully stepped out, his face was shown in the limited light. A barely white hoodie and jeans covering a badly burned face with a cutout smile and black circles around the eyes. A horrific sight to see. Mabel was now closer to Dipper shaking like a leaf. Dipper felt his knees go weak but stayed standing but his confident stance had faltered. The man, or boy, had seemed to notice their fear and smiled. Or something like it since his sliced cheeks twitched so badly a new stream of blood fell down, tracing the strong chin of his.

* * *

 

 

From the room, Stan and Ford were they listened quietly to the discussion between the girl and Mabel. They also heard the voice of another. While waiting for the perfect time to bust down the door, Ford had come up with a plan for them. It had to be quick and go without complication. The girl had let go of the door long ago and must have forgotten she had done so. The steps of the other person were heard receding, most likely to the direction of the kids. Deep chuckles were heard which soon grew into full-scale laughter. It drowned out the sound of his steps but Ford timed them, when ready they would come to help.

* * *

 

Mabel and Dipper were frozen in place. Way too scared to move or run or to even look away from the sight before them. The person, or an imitation of one, came close to them. Now that he was laughing, it made the experience all more terrifying. They had to do something. Dipper found the ability able to look back at the girl called Sally. She was sitting criss-cross on the floor watching them with a smile of contentment.

He also noticed that she had let go of the door. Do Ford and Stan know too, Dipper thought frantically while he turned his attention to the advancing danger. Recentering his attention to the other boy, Dipper saw that he had stopped and the laughter died down. He stood just less than a few feet in front of them. His cut out smile showing off greatly with grotesque details that would surely haunt his dreams or at least occupy his mind for some time after this event if he got to live past this. Mabel took Dipper's hand and squeezed it for comfort. He did the same for her. Bracing themselves for whatever that other had planned for them. If worse came to worse, Dipper would pull Mabel down the stairs to give her a head start.


	9. Chapter 8

The door to Dipper and Mabel’s room bursts open. Nearly ripping from the hinges and banging against the dusty walls with a loud bang. Sally jumped up from her sitting position. She stares at the adults with more surprise than anger. The mutilated advancer turned to the men as well. He looked terribly annoyed.

“Kids, run,” Stan yelled to the twins.

The two obeyed and ran down the stairs quickly once they got their bearings together. Mabel made it to the door first. Dipper was not that far. He stared at his sister confused at how she paused there. Her hand held onto the brass knob but remained still. Mabel was hesitant to leave their family like this. Thinking of more important things, like their lives, Dipper lightly pushed her away. Opening the door, grabbing Mabel’s hand and then running to a spare golf cart in the yard.

 

* * *

 

Stan didn’t hesitate to pull back his fist and throw it into the teen's face. Hard. With his brass knuckles, Stan was able to do some damage to the boy. He looked dangerous and the knife he held in his hand was more than probable cause to nail him right in the jaw. The boy fell back and hit the ground and didn't get up. Sally had taken cover by hiding somewhere but the Ford and Stan didn’t care that much. The two went to get their great niece and nephew and find a place that's safe for the night. Clearly, their home had not done the trick. 

They found them waiting anxiously inside the cart. The two jumped in the back when Stan and Ford arrived, giving them room so they could drive them away. The cart sped off into the night. The headlights showing bits of the dirt road. There wasn’t much gas in it but there’d be enough to make it to a town square.

“Where are we going,” Mabel asked.

“Somewhere safe,” Ford answered. He kept his eyes on the road. It was dim due to the lack of power that fueled the lights of the cheap cart.

“Of course, but where would that be,” Dipper asked this time.

“Soos's place,” Stan cut in.

“Why there,” Ford asked. Being completely honest, he didn’t think of the man as a first choice. His plan was to make it to either town and then walk to Fiddleford’s home. He may still have lost some of his minds but now that he had the Northwest Mansion, he was doing a lot better. Security there would be strong enough and he was sure Fiddleford would let the stay just for the night.

“Because it's the only place that I can think of that will allows us in on a short notice.” Ford quickly understood his brother’s reason as well as knowing that it’s a partial lie. It’s the only place he’d be willing to go to. Stan never wanted anyone to see him in a time of weakness, that pride of his was too much trouble sometimes.

The rest of the ride was quiet. They sat in the small cart cramped. The cold air blew through the open spaces of the vehicle. To Mabel was calming and relaxing, Dipper thought it only made it colder than it should be. The cart then stopped in front of a somewhat small building. The small family got out and walked up to the door. Stan extended his hand with developing bruises, the brass knuckles gone, and knocked. It was late at night and the occupants of the house were expected to be sleeping. None of the lights were on. Soos opened the door a few minutes later, sleep still showing clearly on his face. He had no hat to cover his ruffled brown hair and was dressed in pajamas.

“Oh, hey dudes. Boss. What are you doing here,” Soos slurred out sleepily.

“We need a place to stay for the night. If it's alright with you,” Stan mentioned.

“Sure but it might be a little crowded.”

“It’s alright.”

The house was small. Three of the family members had stayed at the house before but it was cramped for them, he couldn’t imagine that four of them could even fit comfortably but they would try. They made themselves comfortable in the living room, Soos leading them. He went to a closet and pulled out some fuzzy blankets to give to them.

“What happened at your place?”

“Some... burglars broke in and tried to attack us. We figured that this was the safest place to stay for the night,” Ford replied as he took the throw pillows off the couch. He proceeded to lay blankets down for Dipper and Mabel.

“What's wrong,” Dipper quietly asked her. Mabel sat with Dipper shaking. She couldn't get the image of that boy out of her head. She was also upset for another reason.

“We left Waddles,” she said tearfully.

Dipper tried his best to comfort her, which worked only a little bit. The fear was getting the best of them. Soos bid them goodnight and left for his own room.  The group then settled for bed again themselves. They slept without dreams and shivering from an imaginary chill.

 

* * *

 

At the Mystery Shack Sally finally came out of hiding. She stumbled into the hallway and knelt down to the fallen boy. She started to shake him awake.

“Jeff. Wake up. Jeff!” He didn't stir. “BEN!” She then yelled out.

“What,” BEN called back as he walked up the stairs. His face was pointed down to a phone held in his hand.

“Its Jeff,” She whined as she pointed to him.

BEN looked up to see that Jeff was lying unconscious on the floor with blood coming from his mouth and nose. It wasn’t uncommon but there was more of it than usual. He couldn't contain his laughter, so he laughed at his fallen creepypasta.

“I am totally gonna use this for blackmail,” he remarked. Once he was done the young teen walked over to Jeff and tapped him in the face with his shoe. Jeff moaned and slowly set up, holding his face.

“Dammit. I didn't think the old man could hit that fucking hard,” Jeff complained.

“I wish I was there to see it,” BEN commented.

“Oh yeah. Where were you when that was going down,” Jeff spat out angrily.

“I found this awesome place with huge machines, so I was kinda busy,” BEN answered with lame enthusiasm. Jeff just rolled his eyes.

“Let's go. Slendy's already upset as it is with us,” Jeff grumbled out as he got to his feet. He had to lean against a wall to stop himself from falling down again but it didn’t deter him from moving more.

It took longer for them to arrived at the mansion than expected. Sally ran ahead of them and BEN refused to help Jeff. It wasn’t surprising to Slender Man inside the living room. He was standing there with his anger radiating from his body. The tentacles flicking back and forth. The happy girl stopped her frantic jumps to hid behind BEN. The blonde teen only shrugged indifferently. Jeff glared angrily at the faceless man. He wasn’t scared of anything, just pissed off for whatever punishment that Slender Man had for them.

“Where have you been,” he demanded from them.

“Out.” Jeff looked defiantly at him.

“I gave you orders not to disturb the work of my proxies. What part of that is unclear to you,” Slender Man shouted.

“We understand. It’s just, we were curious,” BEN trailed off in a somewhat defending way.

“Obviously not,” Slender Man said again. A tentacle went out to Jeff's chin and held up his face so that Slender Man could see the damage while he stepped close. A bruise had formed standing out on the pale skin. Slender Man seemed to chuckle at the boy's failed attempt of defense.

“Leave. I will give you all the punishments tomorrow for disobeying.” With that, the three went up to their separate rooms.

Sally instantly laid on her bed and dozed off. BEN played a few games while he still could then fell asleep. Jeff stabbed his bedroom wall a few dozen time then decided to sleep after mentally cursing the tall man. While that was happening Slender Man left to find the Pines. Sure enough, the creepypastas had scared them away. When he found them Slender Man watched them for a few hours then went to the mansion again. When there he couldn't help but quietly laugh to himself by how one of the older men managed to hurt Jeff. 'They may be more different than I thought.'


	10. Chapter 9

Ford jolted awake. He had that strange feeling again of being watched. No, it was more intense than that. It was almost like when Bill tried to enter his mind but failed. A fear spiked into him that Bill was still there. That he was alive and well. Ford quickly looked at his brother. He was sleeping peacefully on a small cushioned chair. He then looked to the kids. They were sleeping on a couch, Dipper at one end and Mabel at the other. Why do I feel this way, Ford thought to himself. Logic told him that he defeated Bill. It was more Stan who delivered the final punch. 

The woman, Ms. Jones, told him so little. He needed to find more answers. He needed to know more about these creatures. He couldn’t explain why but he felt the need to. He had too. Or else it would eat him alive. Without even noticing his own moments, he grabbed an empty notebook and his bag along with his coat. He headed for the door. Ford realized what he was doing in that short time. To soften the blow, he decided to do something first.

He took a blank page and quickly wrote something down. A goodbye letter.

 

* * *

 

_To Stanley, Dipper and Mabel Pines,_  

_ I regret to tell you that I am leaving to learn more about Slender Man. I can not explain why but I have to do this. Maybe if I know more of him, then you all will be safe. Like Bill. If I am able to tell you everything I have learned then you may defeat him. With or without me. Dipper, do not follow me and do not make the mistakes that I have made. Mabel, stay strong and have faith you will be nothing without your bright attitude to life. Stanley, it seems like we just got together and now I'm leaving again but this time it will be for good. I will not help another demon again, I will try to stop him. For you. For you all. _

_ -Stanford Pines _

 

* * *

 

He looked over it again. Making sure no mistakes were evident. Ford knew that he may not come back. He was perfectly aware that he might die or that he was practically going on a suicide mission. Why, he had thought to himself. To right my wrong, to stop the evil in this world, his defended. Ford was already a bit passed the house that they were staying at. His feet sounding soft against the gravel of the road. 

“Goodbye,” mumbling as he disappeared into the forest. Quickly lost in the black of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

“Dipper. Dipper, wake up. Now!" Mabel said as she poked her brother in the face. He woke up slightly annoyed. He could see the clock and noted that it was early in the morning.

“What,” he grumbled. Still barely awake at all.

“Great Uncle Ford's gone,” she yelled in an urgent whisper.

Dipper sat up, alarmed, and glanced over at their other great uncle. Stan was still sleeping on the tiny couch. His tired eyes looked around the room for the other.

“What?!” Dipper practically shouted. Mabel put a hand over his mouth, muffling the worst of his yell then sadly nodded.

“Then we should go find him,” he proposed when she finally let go of him.

“No, we can't. Read this,” she said, giving him a paper. He read over it quickly and let his arms drop. As bad as it was for him, he knew that they would have to give this to Grunkle Stan. How would he react? What would he do? He was caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed Mabel trying to get his attention again. When he did concentrate on Mabel, she was already in tears.

“I don't want him to do this for us,” she whined. Dipper hushed her and held her close in a caring way.

“I want him here, with us,” she moaned quietly. He did his best to comfort her and it worked. Mabel smiled and wiped away her tears. She returned the hugs her brother gave her. Their commotion must have woken Stan since he grumbled some incoherent words. The twins exchanged nervous glances.

“What is with you two,” he asked as he stood to stretch his aching bones. Dipper handed him the paper wordlessly and looked at the ground. Mabel was doing the same. Both feeling guilt for no particular reason. Stan didn't cry or yell out anger as they thought he would, he just stayed still in shock with the news. He would honor his brother's request to not follow him but he sat down and hid his face in his hands. At that moment, Soos came into the living room gasping for breath. It didn't draw the attention from Stan though.

“What's wrong, Soos,” Mabel asked quietly.

“The news.. Turn it.. on,” he said in between his breaths. Dipper slid across the floor to the tv and switched it on manually. He then grabbed the remote and turned to Soos again.

“What channel?”

“04,” he said, finally catching his breath. Dipper clicked the buttons on the remote and the TV showed the typical news broadcast. The screen turned to a breaking news segment.

“A few days ago the small town of Gravity Falls experienced the murder of a teenage girl. Now the police suspect to have a serial killer on our hands. One of the government's agents that have been working for with the police was murdered last night. Police say that it may have been because of her involvement with the case she was on. Sheriff Blubs refuses to disclose the name of the agent or what case she was working on. All he says is to be safe and on guard. That's all for today's breaking news, back to you, Toby, with the sports.” The screen changed to Toby with some weird sports articles. Each one more violent than the other. The last one borderline illegal. Dipper turned the volume down so that it could be ignored. Questions churned in his mind.

“Do you think Great Uncle Ford knows,” Mabel asked to no one in particular. She was unsure if it was okay to say something so soon about their missing great uncle. Dipper shrugged.

“I wonder if we're safe,” Dipper wondered aloud. Soos looked confused at the young teen. Stan, who had lifted his head to see the news, looked at Dipper with concerned eyes.

“We are. I'll make sure of that,” Stan stated coldly. He realized how he was acting and changed his behavior to a cheesy smile. “Come on, we have customers waiting.”

Mabel gave the smile back and stood up proudly. She’d willingly take the ‘family’ business if given the chance. Soos went to his room to grab a few things and came back, ready for work. Dipper got up and placed his hat on his head. He took a few moments to adjusted it then gave a crooked smile. They all got ready and left for the shack.

To their surprise, the shack wasn't trashed. Everything still in its place. They went to the store part and got ready for the working day. Wendy came in a few minutes late but Stan didn't say anything. When she stood by the cash register, she set down an ax she brought behind the counter. Dipper stared at it for a while before choosing to speak about it.

“Why do you have an ax,” he asked. Wendy looked at the ax and then to Dipper before replying.

“To keep me protected.”

“You can use an ax,” Dipper asked again with more confusion.

“Uh, yeah. My dad's a lumberjack, so my whole family knows how to use an ax. He also saw the news about a possible serial killer and said that I need to be safe,” she answered. Making the absolutely cool fact about her sounding rather bored.

“Cool.” Dipper nodded. He made a mental note that Wendy had means of protection and would be safe. This comforted him in a way, but then he wondered how he would protect himself if it ever came down to that.

The rest of the day went by normally. Stan, although he smiled and laughed, was still different from before. Soos offered to stay for a few days with Stan and the kids. Stan accepted his efforts. Mabel was busy occupying herself with Waddle who had, thankfully, not been harmed. Dipper just talked with Wendy during her shift, telling her about Ford, and then wrote in his own journal; a habit he started from a year ago spurred by his great uncle.

Night rolled by with no incident. Stan and Dipper made sure to double check the locks before sleeping. Soos did a good job at comforting Mabel, entertaining Dipper, and getting Stan's mind off of Ford for a bit. A true friend to all of them, one that was needed during a time like this.


	12. Chapter 11

Ford walked through the forest without a trail. He had very good knowledge of the place so he was absolutely certain that he wouldn’t get lost. His pace was calm and quite elegant. Ford dodged the occasional branch or lightly jumped over a rock that came across his path with fluid motions that didn’t deter him from his overall goal. Due to his steady pace, Ford soon happened upon a part of the forest he did not know well. He pulled out a thick dusty book and opened it to a map. After looking thoroughly at the faded page, he shut the book and roughly placed it in his bag. The map did little help for his navigation but he knew where to go. Eventually, he reached a clearing, free of bushes, shrubs, and trees. It seems the wildlife and flowers had also taken note and were missing of the place. Ford fearless walked to the middle and stopped, waiting for someone. He didn't know who or what he was waiting for.

A growing sense of dread filled him unexpectedly. He hadn’t felt this way in a very long time. Slowly, Ford turned and met with the horrid creature named Slender Man standing not too far away from him but his height towering over him. Ford acted more calmly than he was supposed to be; keeping his composure for whatever reason that was. He was silent and waited, as if told to, for the beast. The tall man took a step to Ford, who in turn quickened his breath on instinct. Ford tried his best to stand proud. From what he had heard, Ford was glad that he had a metal plate in his head keeping any other monsters out of his head.

Slender Man took notice of Ford’s behavior. Slender Man pulled out his large, pale hand from his beside him and held it out to touch the other man. Ford reminded still. When the hand made contact to the top of Ford's head, it almost made him waver in his movements. Ford used all his strength to hold himself up. An immense pain forced its way into Ford’s senses. It now felt to the smaller man as if his head were splitting in two. A static voice was able to reach out to Ford's ears just barely audible for him.

“Hello, Stanford Pines,” Slender Man said with no emotion. “You came here?”

“I want to keep you away from my family and friends," Ford responded, unable to keep his voice from trembling.

“For what price.”

“Anything you want,” Ford answered with a slight tone of desperation. Ford had his own experience with a demon; he was willing to take any offer that Slender Man would make.

“Understood,” he said, pausing to think of an offer that would best benefit him and comply to Ford’s wishes. “I desire all of your information on myself, my proxies, and any other creepypasta. I also wish to gain any information about the true history of Gravity Falls as well.” Ford nodded and then held out his hand. The deal wouldn’t be proper if they didn’t shake on it. 

“Its a deal,” he stated grimly. Slender Man took his hand off of Ford's head and took his hand instead. He held on to the six-fingered hand as he maintained a connection to Ford.

“I will give you three days to get all of the information.”

“That's more than enough time for me,” Ford replied. He took more anxious steps to walk away when finally got to see Slender Man fully disappear from sight. When he was certain he was alone, he trudged back through the forest. Intending to go the way he came here from and tracing his steps back to the town. Now Ford had to think of a plan to get into town unnoticed. Everyone talked -- as they do in small towns -- and surely talk of disappearance would be the topic of conversation. And if anyone saw him, Stan would catch wind of it then the rest of his family would for sure try to find him. But Ford did have hideouts here and there with some of his journals hidden -- not trusting them to be in one place together. The demand was easy and the time limit wasn’t that bad honestly. This was going to be easy. Too easy for that matter. Something had to wrong, nothing was this easy. Especially with demons. Most cases with deal-making demons.

 

* * *

 

Slender Man felts something akin to joy when he watched as Ford walked away from the shadows. The man believed the task to be easy. Slender Man had realized that he did not have the time he wanted to experiment with the people of Gravity Falls but he was able to sort out the perfect time for himself to do as he pleased. Of course, the deal had its drawbacks but there were ways around them. The next three days were most definitely reserved for the creepypastas. That small town of Gravity Falls would experience hell but from what he had heard, they already went through something similar to that. He knew for sure that Ford would take exactly three days getting what he demanded of him. If the faceless creature had lips, he’d surely be smiling. Oh, how the lives would be changed. Some would live, other’s wouldn’t. Who knew, only time would tell. 


End file.
